1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scanning microscopes and to an adjusting method for the same.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-084730, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
With a conventional scanning microscope, it is necessary to determine a magnification of an objective lens and a deflection angle of illumination light deflected by a galvanometer scanner as parameters for determining a field of view, that is, an observation range on a specimen.
However, multiple combinations of the magnification of the objective lens and the deflection angle of the galvanometer scanner result in the same field of view. Accordingly, there is a drawback in that it may not be possible to perform observation under the optimum conditions when the user is allowed to determine the combination of the magnification of the objective lens and the deflection angle of the galvanometer scanner.
Among microscope apparatuses for forming an image on a CCD using an objective lens and a zooming optical system, a microscope which determines a zoom magnification on the basis of the magnification of an objective lens, the numerical aperture, and the resolution of a CCD has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-174779).